What Will Be
by harabb1979
Summary: Harm and Jen settle into family life, and JAG gets some new faces. Certain people get their comeuppance, and faces from the past return.
1. Chapter 1

Over the past five months, there had been a number of changes at JAG Headquarters. Admiral Chegwidden had recently retired and Sturgis Turner had been appointed as Temporary JAG until the selection board was convened and a choice was made. Jen was now 38 weeks pregnant, and today was the start of her pre-maternity leave. She was looking forward to the break, and a chance to relax. Harm had rented out the two apartments in the loft to a newlywed couple and a young officer that had recently been assigned to the Pentagon when the Burnetts, Harm's mother and stepfather had given them a spacious five bedroom house in Alexandria as a wedding present.

"Hey, you okay?" Jen snapped out of her internal musing and looked up into a pair of concerned aquamarine eyes.

"I'm fine, sir." Jen smiled. "I'll just be glad when today is over." Her hands were pressed against her distended belly, where little Harmon Francis and Elizabeth Patricia were kicking their mother in chorus. The Rabbs learned that they were having twins shortly after Jen's wet down, when she had a sonogram after the doctor noticed a second heartbeat. Harm's protectiveness over his wife tripled, especially as Mac's behavior recently had become even more erratic.

The Marine had killed Sadik Fahd, the terrorist that had tortured her and Clayton Webb in Paraguay, and had developed a major case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Add to that, Webb had faked his own death in order to draw out an assassin, using Mac as bait. Mac had promptly ended the relationship with Webb and attempted to revert to her usual modus operandi-running to Harm, but Harm was no longer playing her games. He flatly told his former best friend that she had brought this mess on herself and that he had a wife and two children to think of, and was no longer able to save Mac's six when she got herself into trouble. Mac, of course, blamed Jen for Harm's attitude and her attitude toward the younger woman was filled with blatant disregard of both Jen's marriage and condition. Both Harm and Jen were glad that Jen's confinement was beginning, as neither Rabb knew how much longer that they would be able to keep their emotions in check.

That afternoon, Harm watched from his doorway as Sturgis signed Jen's leave papers and handed them back to her with a smile.

"Straighten out your desk and we'll see you in here after your maternity leave, Petty Officer. Tell your husband to come in, and enjoy your leave." Jen nodded and turned towards Harm's office. She stood and walked toward him, repeating g Sturgis's request to see him before returning to her desk and organizing the paperwork and removing most of her personal items. Harm walked into the Admiral's former office, now Sturgis' domain, and re-emerged five minutes later, returning to his office, closing both the door and blinds. When the door opened again, Harm was dressed in civilian clothing. Jen followed his lead, disappearing into the ladies restroom near her desk. Harm had also taken leave, since the last thing that he wanted was for Jen to go into labor at home without anyone there to help her get to the hospital. Harm escorted Jen to the elevator and out to the parking lot, carrying their uniforms and her purse. As he loaded the trunk and closed it, Jen suddenly gave a sharp, pained gasp and doubled over. A wet spot began to spread on her jeans, and she leaned against Harm as he took her into his arms.

"We need to get to the hospital, now." Harm nodded and helped Jen into the passenger side before climbing into the driver's seat and rushing to the hospital, calling Bud at a red light and asking him to inform everyone that Jen was in labor. By the time they reached Bethesda, Jen was in full-blown active labor and rushed into the delivery room.

When everyone from JAG arrived, a nurse led them into a waiting room close to where Jen was preparing to deliver. A loud shout had Bud, Sturgis, and A.J. Chegwidden laughing their heads off and Mac muttering about someone needing to be court-martialed for derogatory and defamatory speech to a superior commissioned officer, as well as threatening the aforementioned officer.

"Harmon Rabb, don't ever f#%*ing touch me again!! If you ever touch me again, I swear to God, I'll cut it off and shove it down your throat!!"

"I wasn't aware that she had such a colorful vocabulary," Sturgis commented idly, with the air of someone remarking on the weather. Bud chuckled and shook his head.

"Harriet was much more expressive." A.J. then proceeded to add his own two cents.

"At least you could understand her and Harm can understand Jen. Marcella taught me a great deal of Italian profanity when Francesca was born." The commentary was halted when the sound of crying babies filled the air, and a few minutes later, Harm walked out to the waiting room, grinning broadly.

"I'm a dad! Both Jen and the twins are perfectly healthy. Jen is being moved into a room, and the nurses are cleaning and dressing little Frankie and Trisha." As Harm was shaking hands with Chegwidden, one of the nurses opened the door.

"Commander Rabb?"

"Yes?"

"We've moved Jennifer and the children. We'll let your friends know when they can visit, but in the meantime, Jennifer is asking for you." To the amusement of his colleagues, Harm turn and dashed down the hallway and around the corner. Jen smiled at Harm, sliding over so that he could sit next to her on the bed. When the JAG staff entered the room, they were greeted with the sight of Jen leaning on Harm's left shoulder, holding one of the babies in her arms. Harm held the other twin in his free arm, looking tenderly at his wife and children. The picture of domestic bliss brought smiles to the faces of all but one of the visitors. Mac was feeling even more bitter and jealous after her recent appointment with the doctor.

The angry 38 year old had been diagnosed with severe endometriosis, which reduced her chances of conceiving a child to less than five percent. This had only increased her resentment toward the Rabbs, Harm for abandoning her and Jen for stealing him. It just wasn't fair, Mac thought angrily. Harm was supposed to wait for her, not impregnate and marry the first little slut that came along.

Three of the nurses came back in, two taking the babies, and the third asking everyone but Harm to step out. The others had barely gotten into the waiting room when Harm walked through the double doors.

"Are you going to need a ride home?" Mac asked in a seductive voice, placing a hand on his arm. A look of revulsion flashed in his eyes and Harm struggled to keep his voice neutral.

"No, thank you," Harm replied calmly. "The hospital staff is setting up another bed in the room and Jen is taking a quick shower while the pediatrician is checking the twins over." The elevator rang and Harm turned to see A.J. Chegwidden emerge with two people that Harm wasn't expecting to see for another day or so.

"Darling," Patricia Rabb Burnett rushed forward to embrace her son, Frank following behind her. "How are Jennifer and my grandchildren?"

"She and the babies are fine, Mom." Harm glanced up to see the nurse smiling at him. "Are you ready to see them?" Trish didn't waste any time, pushing her son and husband through the double door. Harm grinned at Jen as he followed his mother into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burnett, how are you?" Trish smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"We're wonderful, Jennifer, and for the last time, it's Trish and Frank. How are you feeling?" Before Jen could say anything, two nurses came into the room carrying the twins. Harm nodded at Jen as they each took one of the babies, and Jen cleared her throat.

"Trish, Frank," The older couple looked at her as she grinned broadly, "meet Trisha and Frankie." Frank Burnett's jaw dropped as tears fell down Trish's cheeks. Harm smiled as he handed his son to his stepfather.

"Their full names are Harmon Francis and Elizabeth Patricia, but we decided to use derivatives of their middle names in honor of their living grandparents."

Jen began dozing off as they were talking, so Harm pressed the button for the nurse. When she entered, he had her take the children so that he could walk the visitors out and Jen could get some much needed sleep. As soon as everyone was back in the lobby, Harm said his goodbyes before turning back around and returning to his wife's side. As he disappeared, Frank caught a glimpse of the combined fury and longing on the face of Sarah Mackenzie and pulled A.J. Chegwidden aside.

"She's not been taking this well, has she?" Chegwidden sighed and shook his head.

"No, and what makes the situation even worse is the fact that she refuses to accept that it was her own actions that drove him away. If she had shown him even a tiny percent of the loyalty that he has demonstrated to her over the years, he wouldn't have even considered dating Jennifer. The day Jennifer asked Harm out, I had just sent him packing and Mac had pushed him away to jump into bed with the idiot spook that nearly got all three of them killed. Jennifer was concerned and, after confirming that he was a civilian, asked him out. Those two managed to keep everything a secret until after he was done with the CIA and I told him that it had all been a ruse and he had never been discharged from the Navy." Frank started chuckling.

"Oh, to be a fly on the wall in your office that day." A.J. started laughing and nodded his head.

"I admit that I made things even worse. After they left my office, I waited until they had enough time to reach the middle of the bullpen before yanking my door open and screaming 'RABB!!' across the room. Told Harm to update his personnel file and told Jen to get her security badge and ID changed. Then I told them both that she was to take leave by her 38th week of pregnancy, as I didn't want my office to serve as a delivery room again. I turned around, walked back to my office and slammed the door." By now, Frank was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face. Harm had come back into the waiting room and was staring at both older men worriedly.

"Is everything okay, A.J….Frank?" Frank Burnett managed to compose himself before turning to face his stepson.

"Everything is fine, Harm. A.J. was just telling me about the day you returned to JAG." Harm grinned, as he too could see the amusement in the way that he and Jen had reacted. "How is Jen?"

"She's finally asleep, and the twins are in the nursery. I finally managed to convince her that sleep would be a precious commodity once we get home, and to take advantage of it when we can.

The twins were about two weeks old when Harm returned to work on a part-time basis. When asked why, Harm simply shrugged and said that both he and Jen were restless, not used to staying at home all the time. "We're getting in each other's way all the time and Jen is getting irritated." Harriet, who had come in to bring Bud a file he'd left at home chuckled, while Mac snorted and cleared her throat.

"That just proves how immature she is." Mac declared arrogantly. "A real woman would want her man with her." Harm, Sturgis, and Bud looked at the marine as if she'd grown two heads while Harriet simply shook her head.

"Not necessarily, Colonel," the blonde interjected. "I can't speak for the Commander and Jen, but Bud nearly drove me insane after little A.J. was born. He was hovering constantly, and I couldn't even use the head without having to answer twenty questions." Harriet smiled at the twin spots of color that appeared on the Commander's face. "Sir, I know that you worry about her and how she's feeling, but she's a strong woman. Just be there when she needs you and don't smother her." Harm nodded, thanked Harriet, and walked back to his office, Mac following behind him. Before she could say anything, Harm's phone rang. Mac watched as Harm grabbed a pen and notepad and began jotting down notes.

"All right, let me make sure that I have everything…milk bags, Lysol, Coca-Cola, milk, something for supper , and something chocolate…okay…love you…bye." Cradling the receiver, Harm looked up to see Mac still lounging in the doorway.

"Playing errand boy?" Harm shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"There's no reason for Jen to have to pack the twins up and waste both time and gas when I drive past three different grocery stores on my way home from work." Mac was still standing there when Harm's phone rang again. A smile began to spread on his face as he listened to the caller. "Okay, Jen, I promise that I won't forget the diapers again. I love you, too. Trisha and Frankie asleep? Good, why don't you go ahead and take a nap, then. I'll be home soon." Harm hung up and muttered "I'm never going to live that one down."

Feeling two pairs of eyes on him, Harm looked up at both Mac and Sturgis, who had been standing behind her.

"What time are you planning to head out, Harm?" Harm glanced at his watch before looking up at the interim JAG.

"Probably within the next half-hour or so. I've nearly finished the reviews of both the Anderson and Watson cases, and will take the Elliott depositions to the house and finish them there."

"All right then. Give the Petty Officer and the twins my best and I'll see you tomorrow." Harm nodded and gathered his paperwork before placing it in his briefcase. Sturgis paused before turning back to Harm with a grin. "Jen still giving you a hard time about the diapers incident?" Harm gave a rueful grin and nodded.

"Of all the things to forget that day, I forgot diapers." Harm picked up both his coat and briefcase and headed through the bullpen. Harm walked out of the office and carefully avoiding Mac's attempts to draw him into another pointless conversation. As he reached the elevator, Harm spotted Bud, wearing the lanyard identifying him as a Flag aide.

"Hey, Bud, what's with the lanyard?" Bud smiled as he clutched his briefcase.

"I've been asked to serve as the aide to the President of the JAG selection board." Harm looked at his former protégé and now dear friend with a curious expression. Both Mac and Sturgis were standing nearby as Harm asked the expected question.

"So, who's the lead candidate?" Bud's answer caused Mac to drop her coffee mug, shattering it and spilling coffee all over the floor.

"It's a Marine, sir. A Colonel Gordon M. Cresswell."

_Okay, here is chapter 1 of my sequel to "What Should Have Been". Other than Mattie, all of our favorites from Season 10, and even some from before will be making a cameo appearance. I'm considering ways to bring my three favorite Season 1 ladies, and I think I have figured it out. Enjoy the fireworks and please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2: New Arrivals

Harm was a little surprised when he went into work one morning, and an unfamiliar car was parked in the spot that had formerly been reserved for Admiral Chegwidden. Jen had two weeks of maternity leave to go, and was planning to spend the afternoon interviewing potential childcare providers. The last time that he'd been in the office, it seemed that there had been issues with the selection board's approval of Colonel Cresswell's appointment as the new Judge Advocate General. This news had been a relief to Mac, whose prior dealings with the man included his investigation of her affair with Col. John Farrow, USMC (ret.). Harm was reserving his own opinion, not that it mattered, as it seemed that Cresswell would not be taking over.

Harm entered the bullpen just as Sturgis was exiting the JAG's office, followed by a shorter man dressed in Marine green with two stars on his jacket.

"Attention on deck," Harm called out as he snapped to attention.

"Good morning. Stand at ease. For those of you who don't know me, my name is General Biff Cresswell, and I was appointed last night as your new commanding officer. This office has one of the most exemplary records in the history of the Judge Advocate General's Corps, and I'd like to keep it that way. Over the next few days, I'll be meeting with everyone privately. Now, I was informed that my regular Legalman is currently on maternity leave and will be returning in two weeks?" Harm cleared his throat and came to attention.

"Yes sir, Petty Officer Rabb is scheduled to return to her duties a week from Monday."

"Does anyone know if she has obtained suitable childcare for her dependents?"

"Not yet, sir. The petty officer and her husband will be interviewing prospective childcare providers over the next few days, starting this afternoon." Cresswell looked at Harm, his brow furrowing. Mac could hardly contain her look of glee, as she knew what was coming. General Cresswell was one of the Corps' biggest sticklers about fraternization regulations, and the expression on his face could only mean one thing. The Coates bitch was finally going down. The General's expression changed as realization dawned on him.

"I'd almost forgotten about the letter from Admiral Chegwidden. You must be Commander Rabb?" Harm affirmed, and Cresswell nodded. "Your wife has fourteen days of leave, and will be returning on the 9th, Commander?"

"Yes, sir. I think that she is looking forward to it somewhat." Cresswell smirked before dismissing everyone. As Harm went toward his office, he heard the general called his name.

"Commander Rabb, you mentioned that your wife wanted you to accompany her to interview potential childcare providers this afternoon?"

"Yes, sir." Cresswell nodded.

"Go ahead and secure at 1300, then." Both Harm and Cresswell saw the look on Mac's face as they returned to their respective offices, and the latter decided to get the full picture from a presumably unbiased source-his Chief of Staff. "Commander Turner, I'd like a word with you please." Sturgis nodded and followed the General back into his office. Cresswell told him to take a seat, and once both men were comfortable, asked Sturgis for a sitrep.

"Commander Turner, do you know what LtCol. Mackenzie's problem with Commander and Petty Officer Rabb is?" Sturgis sighed and took a deep breath.

"Harm…Commander Rabb resigned his commission in order to save Colonel Mackenzie and a CIA agent named Clayton Webb from getting themselves killed in Paraguay. After they came back home, he asked her if they would ever have a chance, and she told him never before going off and dating Webb. Two days later Admiral Chegwidden set the ruse that Harm had resigned in motion." Cresswell nodded, since that bit of information had been in the letter he'd received from A.J. Chegwidden. Sturgis continued. "About the only person who took time that day to make sure he was okay was Jennifer Coates-Rabb. They started dating, and were quietly married about five months or so later. I don't know all of the details, General, but I will say this. I've known Harm for almost twenty years now, we were roommates at Annapolis, and in all that time, I've never seen him happier or more at peace that he has been since Jennifer came into his life and they got married and had the babies. I honestly believe that Colonel Mackenzie thought Harm would always be there waiting for her to finally decide that she was ready to commit to him, but someone better came along. Harm didn't want to play games anymore, and Jen is perfect for him. God knows what would have happened if Admiral Chegwidden didn't send her to help him pack that day." Cresswell nodded and dismissed Sturgis, then sat back in his chair and considered the former submariner's words. Cresswell wondered if he'd been too quick to blame John Farrow fifteen years ago in Okinawa as he retrieved LtCol Mackenzie's personnel record from the filing cabinet.

By the time he'd finished going through the file, Biff Cresswell wondered how in the hell Sarah Mackenzie was still in the Marine Corps, much less a JAG attorney. Adultery, fraternization, perjury…Mackenzie's file read like an issue of the National Enquirer. Well, he wouldn't do anything at the moment, but every move she made would be scrutinized from now on, including her treatment of a certain Legalman.

At twelve fifty-five, Biff Cresswell was in the bullpen when a slender brunette woman entered the area. She was dressed in jeans and a button-down shirt, and carrying two infant carriers.

"Good afternoon," Biff called out, causing the woman to set the carriers on the floor and snap to attention. "You must be Petty Officer Rabb."

"Yes, sir," Jen replied, still at attention. Biff smiled and extended his hand.

"Relax, Petty Officer, you're still on leave. I assume that you're here to pick up your husband?" Jen responded in the affirmative as Biff knelt to look at the two babies, both looking at him. "They're beautiful children, Petty Officer. What are their names?"

"Harmon Francis and Elizabeth Patricia Rabb, sir. Frankie and Trisha for short, sir."

"Jen…sorry…Petty Officer?" Both Jen and Biff looked up to see Harm standing there, looking worried. Biff chuckled as he looked at his two subordinates.

"Relax, Commander. She's your wife, on leave, and in civilian attire. You may call her by her first name. Were you intending on going to these appointments in uniform?" Jen shrugged a large backpack from her shoulders and handed it to Harm.

"Jeans, a shirt, and your tennis shoes are in there. I realized that you forgot to bring it with you this morning." Biff smirked at the expression on Harm's face.

"Don't worry, Commander, you'll get used to it. Go change and secure for the day. I'll see you tomorrow." As the general started to walk away, Harm called his name.

"Sir, we were having a housewarming party on Friday at 1900, and would be honored if you and your family were to join us. We couldn't do it when we first moved in since Jen was almost eight months along at the time."

"It would be a pleasure, Commander." A few minutes later, Harm stepped out of the head, dressed in the clothes that Jen had brought with her. He lifted both carriers with ease and followed his wife to the elevator.

Friday evening came quickly, and Harm came home to find Jen standing in the bedroom in her underwear, looking at three outfits on the bed. He stifled a chuckle and regarded his wife with warm eyes.

"Although I am certainly enjoying the view, our guests will be arriving in about forty-five minutes, and I don't think that they would appreciate it as much as I do." Jen's response was a single-finger salute as she continued to peruse the clothing on the bed before finally choosing a pair of black slacks and a dark crimson red shirt. Harm grabbed a towel from the linen closet before disappearing into the bathroom to take his own shower after Jen finished getting dressed. Frankie and Trisha were both in bouncer seats, gurgling at the toys dangling above them, while Jen finished setting the table and Harm pulled the last of the food out of the oven.

The first guests to arrive were Bud and Harriet. They had asked Mikey to babysit, and he agreed as long as they brought him a plate. About five minutes later, General Cresswell and his wife, who insisted that everyone call her Dora, came in with a bottle of white wine that Harm immediately put in the cooler. Next to show up was Sturgis, with Mac being the last to be there. Just as the door was closing behind Mac, Trisha Rabb made her presence known by crying loudly. Jen picked her daughter up as Harm rushed to the kitchen. Two bottles went into the warmer, and Harm put several appetizers on a plate. He returned to living room, juggling the plate and the bottles, set the plate next to Jen and picked his daughter up. Trisha had just started to drink her milk when her brother felt it was his turn. Jen lifted Frankie from his seat and started feeding him.

The babies had just been burped when both Jen and Harm's noses crinkled. Harm stood up, his daughter on one shoulder, and took his son in his other arm before walking toward the back of the house.

"There's something you don't see every day," Dora Cresswell commented with a smile.

"What's that, dear?" Biff asked.

"A man voluntarily changing dirty diapers," Dora said, making Harriet laugh as she poked Bud in the arm, and Jen hid her own smile behind her hand. "Good job on training him well, Jennifer."

Harm returned to the living room just in time to hear his wife's comment that 'Harm was fairly well housebroken, so training him wasn't that difficult'. He handed his daughter back to Jen, who resumed feeding her while he did the same for his son. Moments later, both babies were sound asleep in the arms of their parents, who excused themselves to take the twins to their nurseries. They had been gone for a few minutes, so Biff went to see if everything was okay. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that Jen had Harm pressed against the wall, and the couple was making out. Suppressing a smile, Biff cleared his throat loudly, breaking the Rabbs apart as effectively as a bucket of cold water. Harm and Jen looked at their CO, who smirked before turning and walking back to the living room. Harm and Jen were both sporting red faces as they rejoined the group, cu++causing everyone but Mac to start laughing.

It was during dinner that Biff stood up to make an announcement that he hoped would ease the stress level of his staff.

"I know how hard everyone is working, and how understaffed we are. That being said, two new attorneys have just received their orders to Headquarters on Monday: Lt. Talley Mayfield and Lt. Gregory Vukovic." Biff then smiled at his staff and picked up his wine glass. "Enough about work for the moment. A toast to our hosts this evening, Harmon and Jennifer Rabb. To you and your family, that you continued to be blessed. To Harm and Jen."

On Monday morning, Harm walked in to see the two new officers standing in the conference room. Lt. Mayfield was standing at attention, her uniform neatly pressed, and hair carefully braided and pinned up. Lt. Vukovic, however was a complete contrast. Vukovic was slouching against the bulkhead, his uniform, while neat, fitted a little too snugly, and he certainly needed a shave. Shaking his head, Harm took his usual seat and steepled his hands in front of his face.

Within a week, Harm could sense the storm brewing. He almost felt sorry for Vukovic, as it was obvious that the younger man was Mac's next target, but Vukovic was so sleazy, Harm decided that he deserved whatever he got.

Winter soon hit in full force, just in time for the annual JAG conference. General Cresswell had decided that a change in venue would be beneficial, so he had it moved to NAS North Island in San Diego. Mac, Vukovic and Mayfield accompanied the General, since Bud and Sturgis had a case. Harm was left as acting JAG, despite Mac commenting that he would surely show his wife undue favoritism. Cresswell disagreed, as Jen had been back at work for nearly a month, and the conduct of both Rabbs was so circumspect that it took days for the newest staff members to realize that Harm and Jen were married. Vukovic had the message drilled firmly into his head by Harm when the older man caught him hitting on Jen three days after she had returned to work.

Harm was going to take a finalized case report to General Cresswell when he saw Jen pressed against the file cabinet and Vukovic was leaning far too close to her. Harm caught the unhappy expression on his wife's face and saw red.

"Lieutenant Vukovic, my office, NOW!!!" Harm turned on his heel and stalked back to his office, Vukovic on his heels.

"Sir, what's the big idea…in front of an enlisted…" Harm turned and shoved Vukovic against the wall.

"Shut up, Vukovic! If I ever catch you invading the personal space of any woman at this office again, I'll have your ass at courts-martial for sexual harassment. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant?!"

"She wasn't complaining…" Vukovic gasped as Harm slammed him into the wall again.

"You are an officer, and she is a married enlisted woman…" A snort came from the doorway and both Harm and Vukovic looked over to see Mac, Bud, Sturgis, Jen, Mayfield and General Cresswell looking at the confrontation.

"What seems to be the problem here Commander?" Biff asked, looking at both men. Harm stepped away from Vukovic and wiped his hands on his slacks.

"The Lieutenant here seems to have no concept of personal space regarding junior personnel, sir. He had your Legalman shoved up against her filing cabinets and was making inappropriate comments to her."

"What kind of inappropriate comments, Commander?"

"The kind that should never be used in a professional environment, and certainly not on a married woman." This was too much for Mac, who felt that Harm was being a hypocrite.

"Excuse me Commander, but I think that you need to stop passing judgment on the Lieutenant, when you only escaped getting charged for fraternization on a technicality." Harm took a deep breath.

"You have made your feelings regarding both my wife and my marriage quite clear, Colonel, but neither is relevant. Lieutenant Vukovic's behavior was certainly yellow light, borderline red, and the Petty Officer doesn't deserve to be harassed by an officer looking to add a notch to his bedpost." Vukovic finally spoke up again, having caught his breath.

"What does your wife have to do with my association with Petty Officer Coates?" Harm's eyes narrowed slightly as they flickered between Mac and Vukovic.

"I assume that it was Col. Mackenzie that introduced you to or told you about the members of staff here?"

"Yes, Commander." Harm nodded and glared briefly at Mac before turning back to Vukovic.

"Coates is the Petty Officer's maiden name, Vukovic. Her name here is…"

"Rabb, Lieutenant," Jen interjected. "Sorry for interrupting, Commander." Harm waved a hand dismissively, gesturing for her to continue. "My name is Legalman First Class Jennifer Rabb, sir." Vukovic looked from Harm to Jen, eyes widening in comprehension.

"You're telling me that the two of you are married?!" Jen nodded and Harm cleared his throat.

"Yes, Vukovic, Petty Officer Rabb is my wife. I see no need to explain the details to you, but our marriage was deemed to be in accordance with Navy regulations. However, none of this is relevant, but your conduct is. Watch your step, Lieutenant, with the women in this office. I don't give a damn what you do off-duty, but limit your womanizing to those that may actually be interested!"

Cresswell had learned that it took a great deal to set Harm off, so he knew that Vukovic had pushed the limits. After the crowd around them had dispersed, he told Vukovic that he had better take Harm's words to heart before returning to his own office. Vukovic had been more circumspect in his behavior, but Harm knew that it was just a matter of time. He had witnessed several of the interactions between Mac and Vukovic and wondered how long it would be before the office was torn apart because those two decided to put their libidos before their careers. Harm sighed as he watched the group preparing to leave for San Diego, and he wished that he could say something that would register with them. Mac and Vukovic would become lovers soon, and as soon as they broke up, the entire JAG Corps would be falling under the glare of a fraternization scandal that would ruin not only their careers, but also that of General Cresswell if the older man didn't catch it in time. Harm could only hope that the rest of the staff at Headquarters would be able to weather the approaching storm.


	3. Chapter 3: Playing With Fire

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews. Before I get to the next chapter, I'd like to answer a few questions that were asked in my reviews._

_1. Legalman First Class is Jen's formal title. Had the writers on the show actually done their research properly, they would have known that the normal form of address for someone in her position would be LN2 (when she was a second class/2 chevrons) and LN1 once she got promoted. I was at several different commands, both sea and shore, and was __**always **__addressed as one of the following: Seaman, FC3 or FC2, since __**my**__ formal title before being medically retired was Fire Controlman Second Class. In my experience, the only time an E-4,E-5, or E-6 was called Petty Officer by nearly everyone was in Boot Camp, and since my time in service was during JAG's entire 10 season run, then it should have been the same on the show. Even the real-life JAG attorney who helped me prepare/update both my will and power of attorney before each of my deployments called me FC3 or FC2. Hope this helps clear any confusion. I should have pointed this out before, but I won't be changing the first two chapters. That being said, I will have Jen referred to as LN1 or her last name by the Navy personnel in the office from this point forward. The Marines will continue to call her Petty Officer, as that is customary for other service branches. The Navy is the oddball branch in their rank structure and forms of address, so other branches tend to use the generic Petty Officer for all E-4 through E-6 personnel._

_2. Vukovic hasn't done anything unethical yet. This time, however, he will convince Mac to go along with it, and land both their sixes in the frying pan. Here's a hint as to how things will transpire. Chapter 3: Playing With Fire; Chapter 4: The Courts-Martial of Sarah Mackenzie. _

_The Harm/Meg relationship that I'm using in this fic resembles that of close siblings, although I do plan to write a Harm/Meg fic soon. I am also using the same timeline, so all of this is happening in 2005. Meg will be reporting to her new command in April, and the events at the end of August of that year will play a large factor. Meg's command is within a two hour drive of my hometown, and she will have a staff member whose character is based on me, since I was stationed in an office for my last command due to the injuries that forced my early retirement._

_All right, that's it, so on with Chapter 3._

When the group returned from San Diego, Harm realized quickly that the relationship between Mac and Vukovic had progressed to the next level. He wasn't the only one who saw the difference in the behavior of their colleagues, as it was obvious to anyone who knew Mac. Even General Cresswell saw the difference, and quietly informed both Harm and Sturgis that he was having a senior attorney from Naples flown in to conduct an investigation. This investigator was to take over their own command in April, so their time at JAG was simply a stopover. Cresswell didn't reveal the investigator's name, but indicated that the future arrival was considered one of the finest lawyers and investigators in the entire JAG Corps.

On Monday morning, the investigator was due to arrive, but the last thing that either Harm or Jen were expecting when they got to work was the sound of a woman laughing with General Cresswell in the conference room. The laughter died out and Harm felt his jaw drop when the woman started speaking and he immediately recognized the voice of the speaker.

"General, there isn't much that shocks me, but the fact that someone actually got Harmon Rabb to commit and become a family man is…well, I guess he finally grew up." Harm turned to see Jen stifling her giggles with her hand, and shook his head before opening the door and entering the conference room. Both Cresswell and his companion glanced toward the Rabbs, grinned and stood up.

"Well, well, speak of the devil and he shall appear," Harm's second partner stood next to her chair, her blond hair still in the short bob that she preferred. Meg Austin was now a Commander, and her blue eyes twinkled as she took in her old friend's dumbfounded expression. Meg then spotted Jen, who was a step behind her husband, and her grin broadened. "And I assume that this is the woman who finally put a leash on my hound dog of an adopted brother." Meg extended her hand to Jen, who shook it firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," Jen replied with an impish smile as Harm gave her a mock-glare. Meg just laughed as her hand dropped back to her side.

"Oh, I like her," Meg said, before turning back to the table as the rest of the staff began to file in. Everyone took their seats as General Cresswell called the room to order.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sure that some of you may recognize our guest, but for those who don't, this is Commander Meg Austin. She is TAD here for a while until they finish work on the construction of the Joint Legal Service Office South Central in New Orleans. Commander Austin has been given command of this new office. Another JLSO is planned for San Diego, and we should receive word on who will be detailed for that billet soon. In the meantime, Commander Austin will be assisting us here at Headquarters. On to other business, the Navy's O-6 promotion board just convened, so good luck to both Commanders Rabb and Turner. Last but not least, we have two important cases coming up. First, there was a recent incident involving a humanitarian mission in Nicaragua. Commander Turner, I'd like for you to go down there and investigate what happened. Also, we have a military spouse accusing his wife, a second class petty officer on the USS Gaines, of committing adultery with one of her first classes. Commander Roberts, Lieutenant Maxwell, I need the two of you to fly out to the Gaines and start a JAGMAN investigation. They deployed about a month or so ago, so before you go to the ship, stop and talk to Mr. Bradley Mitchell, and find out why he thinks his wife, Petty Officer Joanna Mitchell is having an affair. Colonel Mackenzie, Lieutenant Vukovic, I want the two of you to prosecute the Watson courts-martial. Commander Rabb, you'll defend. Commander Austin, would you mind sitting second chair for Commander Rabb?" Meg smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all, General. It'll be like old times." Mac frowned at the obvious camaraderie between Harm and the newcomer, and was surprised to see the look of amusement on Jen's face at the byplay. Shrugging, Mac stood up with the others and signaled for Vukovic to follow her. Harm walked with Meg to his own office were they sat down to review the case.

The Watson Courts-Martial gave Meg ample opportunity to conduct her investigation into the possibility of misconduct by both Mac and Vukovic. The Lieutenant was the easier of the two, since he decided to hit on Meg as well as several other female personnel in the office. Meg dutifully reported the incidents to General Cresswell, who documented each occurrence and collected affidavits from the victims. It was two days into Harm and Meg's defense presentation that the final nail in the coffin for both Mac and Vukovic was struck.

Near the end of the prosecution's case, they had brought in a man that claimed to be the father of a dead Marine. It was the deceased man's teammate that was on trial for involuntary manslaughter, and the supposed father cried over the fact that his son was dead and begged for justice for the man who got him killed. Meg had not appeared in court on the first day of the defense presentation, but was wearing a smile on the second.

"I found him," she whispered to Harm, who nodded and stood up.

"Your honor, the defense would like to call Mr. Daniel Stevens to the stand." The judge gave Harm an odd look as she cleared her throat.

"Commander Rabb, wouldn't it be more appropriate to recall Mr. Stevens?"

"No, your Honor," Harm replied. "I do not know who that gentleman was who testified before was, but the defense can prove without a shadow of a doubt that this witness is the real Mr. Daniel Stevens, father of Private First Class Matthew Stevens."

"Objection!" Mac shouted from across the courtroom. Harm looked over and recognized the look of fear in her eyes. It wasn't possible, he thought. Both he and Meg were convinced that the little charade had been Vukovic's doing, but the expression on Mac's face proved the contrary. The judge overruled the objection, but allowed a short recess to allow the prosecution time to regroup. Meg, Harm, Jen, Sturgis, Bud and General Cresswell could hear the argument through the door of Mac's office. Apparently it had been Vukovic's idea, but Mac was the one to find the witness. As soon as court resumed, Harm would have to go in for the kill and not only destroy the case against his client, but also the life and career of his former best friend.

"Commander Rabb, you may begin." Harm nodded as he turned to the gentleman in the chair, who had obviously spent some time in the military, as his bearing was impeccable.

"Mr. Stevens…"

"Objection," Mac called out. "It has not been established that this man is Mr. Daniel Stevens."

"Overruled, Colonel," the judge replied. "I checked Mr. Stevens' identification myself. The only thing that hasn't been proven is whether or not he was the father of PFC Matthew Stevens. Continue, Commander."

"Thank you, your honor. Mr. Stevens," Harm pulled out a photograph from a file folder. "Do you recognize this photograph?"

"Yes sir, I do. It was taken at Matt's graduation from boot camp, shortly before my own retirement from the Corps. My wife Anne wanted a photo of the both of us in our Marine dress blues."

"You are a retired Gunnery Sergeant, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Stevens, do you bear a grudge against Sergeant Andrew Watson for your son's death." Daniel Stevens took a deep breath.

"Commander, I was a PFC myself stationed in Beirut in 1983. I went to the funerals of many of my brothers. War is hell, sir, and there are always casualties. God knows that I didn't want Matt to be one of them, sir, but there is no reason to sit here and destroy the career of a good Marine because his team got caught in an ambush. I do not blame anyone for Matt's death, except for the sorry sons of bitches that decided to blow up a convoy carrying food and medical supplies to those that needed it. My son was a damned fine Marine and a wonderful young man, and I am very proud to be his father. This travesty cheapens the sacrifice that he made, and weakens those who continue to fight." Harm nodded and took a stack of papers and photographs to both the judge and the prosecution.

"These documents and photos should prove without a shadow of a doubt that Gunnery Sergeant Daniel Stevens, United States Marine Corps, retired, is the father of PFC Matthew Stevens. That being said, I'd like to find out who that was claiming to be PFC Stevens' father last week."

"As would I, Commander. I assume that the other Mr. Stevens is in custody."

"Yes he is, your honor."

"Well, bring him in, Commander. I'd like to get this matter cleared up as soon as possible." The prosecution's star witness was brought in and seated.

"Sir, we know that you are not Daniel Stevens. Would you please tell the court your real name and occupation?" The man sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Joseph Green, sir. I'm an actor." The judge stared at the man like he'd grown a second head.

"What on earth possessed you to put on the performance you did, Mr. Green?"

"A man and a woman came by to see me. Told me how this kid had been killed because his boss deliberately put him in danger. They said that the man responsible for the poor boy's death was about to walk away scot-free with no punishment, and asked if I'd help them stop that from happening. I thought that was a damn shame, so I charged them half my fee and did it." Meg stood up so Harm wouldn't have to ask the final question.

"Mr. Green," Meg asked softly, "are the people who hired you in this courtroom today?" Green nodded, and pointed to Mac and Vukovic.

"That's them right over there." To say the courtroom was in chaos would be an understatement. Both Mac and Vukovic were immediately arrested and read their Article 31 rights. The case was quickly declared a mistrial, and General Cresswell called an emergency staff meeting.

"This has been coming for a while now. Charges have been drawn up against both Mackenzie and Vukovic, including fraternization, obstruction of justice, perjury, and conduct unbecoming. Unless we want this to emerge into a full-blown scandal, we have to recuse almost everyone here from participating in this case, including judges. Commander Austin, since you don't have any kind of personal relationship with either of the accused, I'd like you to prosecute. I have two others flying in later today, one to preside and the other to defend. Other than Commander Austin and Petty Officer Rabb, the rest of you can secure for the day.

Three hours later, Biff Cresswell was sitting in the conference room, laughing his head off. Jennifer Rabb had left shortly after being introduced to the two newcomers and inviting them, along with Meg, over that night for dinner. Poor Commander Rabb was in for one hell of an evening.

At the Rabb residence that night, Harm was laying on the living room floor, playing with the twins when the doorbell rang. He was relieved to hear Jen answer it and turned his focus back to his children, both of whom had decided that daddy was a good pillow. Harm had closed his eyes and didn't hear the footsteps in the hall until a pair of voices that he hadn't expected to ever hear again echoed through the room.

"Well, Meg, you were right. Harmon Rabb has been tamed," the first exclaimed as the other laughed.

"Talk about achieving the impossible. Jennifer Rabb, you have worked a miracle." Harm's eyes shot open as he looked at a sight that almost made him faint. Jen and Meg were standing in the archway next to Allison Krennick and Kate Pike, and all four women were grinning at him.

As soon as Harm could stand up, he hugged both Kate and Allison. What surprised him the most was the sight of wedding rings on both Kate and Allison's hands. The two still used their maiden names for work, but both had been married for about two years now.

That night at dinner, military formalities were left outside as Meg, Allison, and Kate shared stories with Jen about Harm's younger days. Allison was the one who brought up Harm's dad, and asked if he'd ever been able to find some closure. Harm told them about what had happened in Russia and about Sergei. Kate smiled softly and cleared her throat.

"Well, that explains why he's so different now. Harm was finally able to let go of the demons of his past and move on with his life. Jen, I want to thank you. From what Meg's told me, it was you that helped Harm finally get a clue and move on with his life." Allison concurred as she took a sip of her drink.

"Kate's right. All three of us cared a great deal about Harm, although I have to admit now, that I was very lucky that I didn't get charged with sexual harassment several times. I would have deserved it. I certainly deserved the nickname of 'Dragon Lady' that Harm gave me back in '95." Kate laughed, as did Jen.

"Captain…sorry, Allison," Jen said as the older blonde gave her a stern look, "Harm was probably too flattered, and too macho to charge you with anything." Harm gave Jen a glare and shook his head.

"Thanks a lot, Jen. I thought that you were supposed to be on my side, not tag-teaming me with these three." Jen simply shrugged and grinned at her husband.

"What made you think that, Harm? I've enjoyed meeting Meg, Kate, and Allison and learning all about your wild and crazy days." Before Harm could say anything else, the baby monitor went off, as both Trisha and Frankie woke up. He stood up and smiled.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave you four to your gossip." He disappeared toward the back of the room, his neck and ears turning pink as he rushed out, returning about fifteen minutes later with both babies in his arms.

Everyone was careful not to mention either Mac or Vukovic that night, since none of them wanted any semblance of impropriety to occur. With Meg representing the Government, Kate as Defense counsel, and Allison as judge, it could be an interesting day in court. Harm was thankful that all he had to do for this one was be a witness.

The Article 32 was merely a formality, and within two weeks, it was time for the courts-martial of Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie to commence.

_Okay. I know the chapter is a little short on content, but don't worry. The chapters will get longer as we go along. I have some bad news though. I have to go out of town next week to see my parents, and I can't access the internet while I'm there. Even my laptop is useless, as there isn't WIFI anywhere. My folks live in the Boondocks of Louisiana. However, the good news is that by the time I get back, I'll have the next few chapters completed and will upload them on Monday, the 22__nd__. Please keep reviewing._


	4. Chapter 4: The CourtsMartial of Sarah M

_ I managed to get to New Orleans, so I'll be posting the final chapters for What Will Be, as well as a few other projects. I forgot to mention this earlier. I own nothing but my own career, opinions, Alaina Williams and Brandon Hughes (in a manner of speaking—look up the filmography of Alan Rickman)_

It had been a challenge for Allison, Meg, and Kate to put together a panel that had no prejudice either for or against Mac for her courts-martial. Nearly everyone stationed nearby had some contact with the beautiful Marine or had read the coverage in both the Navy and Marine Corps Times or the local press about the case, and had formed opinions about Mac's guilt or innocence. Had this been the first black mark in her record, she would probably have simply been disbarred, demoted, and transferred to finish her twenty, which was only two years away. However, with all of the other marks in her record, there was no way she, if convicted, would be able to avoid confinement at hard labor, reduction in rate to Private, and a Dishonorable discharge. Another complication was that General Cresswell had insisted that Mac and Vukovic be tried together. Both Harm and Jen had been called to testify for the government, and Harm was not looking forward to it.

The day before she was supposed to testify, Jen saw Kate Pike sitting in her temporary office rubbing her temples with her fingers. Mac despised Kate, and was outraged that neither Harm, Bud, nor even Sturgis would defend her and Vukovic. Kate, who had learned about the murder of Loren Singer two years prior and that retired Admiral Chegwidden had called in outsiders to defend Harm in his courts-martial, tried to explain to Mac that she, Meg and Captain Krennick had been detailed for the same reason. Her clients refused to listen to reason, so now Kate was in her office with a pounding headache. Jen turned, walked back to her desk, and pulled out the bottle of Excedrin that she always kept there. Grabbing a bottle of water from the break room, she walked back to Kate's office. Kate had apparently returned to the conference room, so Jen walked to it and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Jen heard Kate call from inside the room. Kate saw the bottles in Jen's hands and gave her brief, grateful smile. "How can I help you, LN1?" Jen gave Kate an imperceptible nod, agreeing to the charade.

"Here are the things you requested, ma'am." Kate thanked and dismissed Jen, who quietly walked out, closing the door behind her. Looking at her client, Kate could see the gears turning in Mac's head. Nearly everyone had told her about Mac's loathing of Jen, and the way the younger woman had been treated by the Marine since her marriage to Harm had become public. Clearing her throat, Kate was able to get Mac's attention.

"I hope that you aren't thinking what I think that you are, Colonel."

"I'll plead temporary insanity, Kate. I was so angry about the man I love marrying another woman that I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You still aren't," Kate replied, shaking her head. "That excuse won't fly for several reasons. Number one: Commander and LN1 Rabb have been married for over a year now. Temporary insanity is just that, temporary. Secondly, before they even got married, much less started dating, you were in a serious relationship with a Mr. Clayton Webb. By the time that ended, LN1 Rabb was pregnant with the twins. Not only that, I know that Commander Austin already has several witnesses lined up to testify on the fraternization charges against you and Lieutenant Vukovic. We try to drag Commander and LN1 Rabb into this as an excuse for your misconduct, Colonel, then I can guarantee that every aspect of your personal life while in the Corps will be brought up by Commander Austin. I have tried cases in front of Captain Krennick before, and I can tell you this much. If the defense opens the door regarding the accuseds' personal life, she will let the prosecution air every bit of dirty laundry that service member has in court." Kate continued to go over questions with Mac, who still wanted to blame everyone but herself for what happened.

The next morning, Jen put on her best set of summer whites before quietly preparing to give her testimony. She was mainly called upon to testify against Vukovic on the sexual harassment charges. As she took the stand, Jen took a deep breath as she locked eyes with Harm, who was sitting in the back of the courtroom. Her husband gave her an encouraging smile and Jen squared her shoulders.

Meg started by going over the incident in Jen's office minute by minute, before she delved into how Vukovic made her feel with his actions.

"LN1 Rabb," Meg said calmly, "you stated earlier that you had backed up into your filing cabinets, attempting to keep space between yourself and LT Vukovic. Why did you feel the need to do this?"

"I'm very uncomfortable with any man other than my husband looking at me the way that LT Vukovic was, or standing that close to me. It wasn't the proximity that bothered me as much as it was the combination of all three things."

"What three things, LN1?"

"The way he was looking at me, how close he was standing to me, and what he was saying to me." Meg asked Jen to clarify, so she repeated, word-for-word, the conversation with Vukovic, and how her husband had seen what was going on. "If he had not stepped in, I fear that I would be facing courts-martial myself for assaulting a superior officer." Several of the spectators chuckled softly before schooling their features. Meg asked Jen a few more questions before stating that she was finished and walking back to the prosecution table when Allison cleared her throat.

"We'll take a ten minute recess before the defense questions LN1 Rabb." Allison rapped her gavel and rummaged in the drawer at her table. As Jen walked over to where Harm and Meg were standing, she heard Harm chuckle as he saw Allison pull a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out and walk toward the side door.

"Translation for ten minute recess-Allison needs a smoke break." Meg snickered and Jen just smiled as she watched the byplay. Krennick's smoke break ended quickly and court resumed. Kate took a deep breath as she approached Jen on the witness stand. Kate honestly liked Jen, and hated that she would have to disparage her in front of everyone.

"LN1 Rabb, you testified earlier that LT Vukovic approached you in your office. If his attentions bothered you that much, why didn't you tell him to leave immediately?" Kate's eyes met Jen's, and Jen could tell how much Kate hated what she was forced to do. Harm, watching both his wife and friend, recognized the look on both their faces, and it reminded him of a day two years ago. The same non-verbal exchange that he and Jen had then, she was having with Kate right now. Jen's eyes softened and her mouth tilted slightly upward as she responded.

"Ma'am, I serve as the Legalman to the Judge Advocate General. Part of my duties are to let him know if someone needs to see him and when an appointment he has arrives. I have nearly everyone in Headquarters in my office on a daily basis, including my husband, but no one has attempted to treat me the way LT Vukovic did that day." Kate turned back to the defense table to take a sip from her water glass before resuming her questioning.

"LN1, the Lieutenant is a very attractive man. Are you certain that you weren't reading more into the situation than there was?"

"No, ma'am," Jen said. "I have, in my opinion, the most attractive man in the US Navy for a husband. When my husband is that close to me, I feel safe and loved. When LT Vukovic did it, all I felt was the need for a hot shower to wash the slime off." Kate asked a few more questions, but Jen stood firm. Allison dismissed Jen, who was walking by the defense table when Mac hissed loudly enough for the front of the courtroom to hear.

"You know you liked it, you little slut." Jen simply gave an enigmatic smile at the room.

"Like I just testified, Colonel, I have a real man to go home with every night. Why in God's name would I feel the need to dirty myself with the Lieutenant?" With that parting shot, Jen walked toward the back of the courtroom to sit next to the other members of the JAG staff. She was surprised to see General Cresswell stand up so she could slide in and sit next to Harm. As she took her seat next to her husband, General Cresswell took the seat next on her other side. The message was loud and clear that messing with Jennifer Rabb was a very bad idea.

Harm was the last of the group to testify, and both he and Meg knew that Kate would attempt to use his marriage to Jen in order to muddy the waters concerning the fraternization charge. All they could hope was that Allison would keep the segueway to a minimum.

"Is the government ready to call its next witness?" Meg nodded and cleared her throat.

"Yes, your honor. The government calls Commander Harmon Rabb Junior, U.S. Navy." Harm was sworn in and took his seat. He didn't look at either Mac or Vukovic, focusing only on Meg.

"Commander Rabb, how long have you known the defendants, Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie and Lieutenant Vukovic?"

"I've known Colonel Mackenzie for nine years and Lieutenant Vukovic for about three months."

"In the testimony that you gave during the investigation, you stated that over the past few years, Colonel Mackenzie's behavior became more erratic. Would you please clarify what you meant for the court?

"Yes, Commander," Harm replied. "I considered Colonel Mackenzie to be one of the finest officers and attorneys I'd ever met for a while. Even when I learned about the fact that she'd knowingly broken the fraternization regulations, along with concealing her marriage, I thought that it was simply youthful mistakes and that it was in the past and should have no bearing on her future. Had it not been for the Colonel, I would have died in the search for my father."

"It sounds like you care a great deal for Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Rabb.

"At one time, I would have done anything for the Colonel, Commander Austin."

"And now, Commander?" Harm shook his head.

"You can only slam the door in a man's face so many times before he gives up and looks for an open one. The final straw was when she almost got herself killed in Paraguay, and I resigned my commission to go after her. Once we were safe, she told me to get lost and jumped into bed with the same guy that almost got all of us killed. I thought that my Navy career was over and the woman that I loved dropped me for another man yet again. I don't know what would have happened if Jennifer hadn't asked me out that night. She was still in the Navy, and as far as we all knew, I was a civilian. Jen taught me that love is unconditional, and a partnership. Even after Admiral Chegwidden revealed that the paperwork hadn't been filed and I'd never left the Navy, Jen and I still have an equal partnership in our personal relationship, regardless of the disparity in our military ranks." Harm had deftly handled the unavoidable questions about his relationship and marriage to an enlisted woman. Meg concluded her questions before turning Harm over to Kate.

"Commander Rabb, your wife is Navy enlisted, correct?"

"Yes, she is, Commander."

"Forgive me, then, Commander, but how can you call your marriage an equal partnership when there is such a disparity in ranks? Your wife is obliged to obey you in everything, due to the oath she took." Harm started laughing, and it took several minutes for him to regain his composure.

"Commander Pike, we both leave Commander and LN1 in the office when we secure for the day. From that moment on, we are simply Harm and Jen, and Jen has no compunction about telling me to shove it when I deserve it."

"I assume that is a frequent occurrence, Commander?"

"Very frequent, Commander." Meg finally stood up.

"Objection. Your honor, as amusing as the mental image of LN1 Rabb telling the Commander to shove it is, neither Commander nor LN1 Rabb is on trial here."

"They should be," Mac shouted angrily. Krennick banged her gavel before fixing the defense table with an icy stare.

"Objection sustained, and Commander Pike, please control your client."

"Yes, your honor." After several more days of testimony, followed by closing arguments, the jury finally retired to deliberate. Harm, Jen, Meg and Kate were sitting in the cafeteria when one of the Marine guards walked up to the table and cleared his throat.

"Ma'am, Ma'am, the jury has returned with the verdict." Meg thanked the young corporal and the group stood up.

"Brace for impact. We all know that there was nothing I could do; the evidence against them both was far too strong. However, Colonel Mackenzie is convinced that she will either be completely exonerated or will receive minimal punishment." Harm snorted and shook his head.

"With her history, I can't say that I am surprised that she feels that way. She received her promotion to Lieutenant Colonel less than six months after an Admiral's Mast for Perjury. During the same time frame, she also admitted to being guilty of fraternization and adultery." Meg and Kate were both looking at Harm as though he'd grown several heads. Before anything else could be said, they were at the courtroom door. They entered and took their seats, Jen and Harm next to General Cresswell. Allison called Kate, Mac and Vukovic to attention.

"Have the members reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor." The Bailiff took the paper and walked over to Allison, who read it before handing it back.

"Captain Davis, please publish your findings."

"Yes your Honor. Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Anne Mackenzie, United States Marine Corps, on the charge and specification of perjury, this courts-martial finds you guilty as charged. On the charge and specification of fraternization, guilty. On the charge and specification of obstruction of justice, guilty. On the charge of conduct unbecoming an officer, guilty. Lieutenant Gregory Charles Vukovic, United States Navy, on the charge and specification of perjury, this courts-martial finds you guilty as charged. On the charge and specification of fraternization, guilty. On the charge and specification of obstruction of justice, guilty. On the charge of sexual harassment, guilty. On the charge of conduct unbecoming an officer, guilty." Whispers filled the courtroom and both Mac and Vukovic looked like they'd been slapped. Allison banged her gavel and cleared her throat. We will recess for today, and reconvene tomorrow for mitigation and sentencing." One more bang of the gavel, and the courtroom began to clear. A bailiff took both Mac and Vukovic back to the brig, both still standing there in stunned disbelief. Once her clients were gone, Kate slumped down in her chair and shook her head.

"Why those two were so convinced that they'd be acquitted when they were guilty as hell, I'll never comprehend. I tried to get them both to take the deal you offered, but…"

"Kate, it's not your fault." Those two had been getting away with this sort of crap for so long…their luck just finally ran out." Kate nodded and stood up.

"After tomorrow, I'm going to need a very large margarita." Harm laughed and nodded his head.

"After all of this is over, I'll treat everyone out to dinner so that we can relax." The offer was accepted, and everyone couldn't wait for the entire mess to be over.

Sarah Mackenzie and Gregory Vukovic received identical sentences: 25 years confinement, disbarment, reduction in rate to E-1, and Bad Conduct Discharges. As Mac was led out of the courtroom, her eyes met Harm's, silently pleading that he do something to help her. Harm's own expression was full of regrets, but he did the only thing that he could do. The final chapter of the Harmon Rabb-Sarah Mackenzie story ended as he turned his back to her and walked over to his wife was standing, closing the door on what might have been.

That night, Harm and Jen joined Meg, Kate and Allison at Benzinger's for dinner and drinks. Bud and Harriet had volunteered to babysit, as long as Harm and Jen returned the favor soon. While at the bar, Biff and Dora Cresswell, who had also decided to go there to unwind, saw Harm and Jen on the dance floor, behaving like a pair of newlyweds. Kate, Meg and Allison were all looking at the byplay, happy that Harm had finally found his soulmate, and wondering how long it would be before more mini-Rabbs joined the world.

_Well, that's it for Chapter 4. Don't worry there will be more excitement to come. Harm will be promoted and receive the orders elsewhere, however, it won't happen as quickly as it did in the show. Instead, they will be stateside until shortly after Christmas. _


	5. Chapter 5: Moving On

A month after the most difficult case in the recent history of the JAG Corps, Meg Austin said goodbye as she left for her new command in New Orleans. Kate Pike and Allison Krennick had already left, and things began to slowly return to normal. The Captain board was still going; however Harm knew that Sturgis had a much better chance of being promoted than he did. It didn't matter though, as it would be several months before the results would come out.

Bud and Harriet held a picnic for Memorial Day, and Harm and Jen did the same for the 4th of July. The Cresswells said that they would take care of Labor Day, but Mother Nature had other ideas. In late August, Harm and Jen arrived at Headquarters to find the entire staff watching the weather on ZNN.

"What's going on?" Harm asked Bud, who was the closest.

"Hurricane Katrina, sir. She's a Category 5 storm and it looks like she's going to slam right into New Orleans." Harm blanched and looked at Jen, who had also turned pale.

"Meg," they whispered simultaneously. General Cresswell heard them and cleared his throat.

"Will all of you please report to the conference room?" As soon as everyone had squeezed in, Biff took in the concerned faces of his staff. One of the other staff members, and a close friend of Jennifer Rabb's, was on the verge of tears. Biff remembered that Petty Officer Williams was from a small town right outside New Orleans, and every member of her family was in the storm's path.

"The staff of JLSO South Central in New Orleans has been ordered to evacuate and will be arriving within the next few days. As many of you know, there is a shortage of acceptable housing, and I'm asking for volunteers to help with putting up these personnel and their families. Petty Officer Williams, I know that your family is among those in danger. Will they be evacuating as well?" The woman in question, a twenty-seven year old Legalman Second Class, shook her head.

"No, sir. There have been so many false alarms over the years, and my family feels that this is just another one."

"You disagree with that assessment?"

"The levees keeping the waters of the Mississippi River, Lake Ponchartrain, and the Gulf are only rated for a low Category 3 storm, sir. Unless this one weakens a lot, I'm scared that they'll breach and flood the city."

"Where are you living right now?"

"LN1 Rabb is subletting me her old apartment, sir. The lease expires at the end of September, so I've been looking for a new place."

"Be that as it may, I don't want you staying alone until this is over. Commander Rabb, Commander Roberts, I want the two of you to come up with a solution." Harm looked at Jen, who nodded.

"General, our house has five bedrooms as well as an apartment over the garage. With the children as young as they are, they share a room, which leaves three bedrooms and the apartment free for Commander Austin, LN2 Williams, and two other personnel and their spouses, if necessary." Bud also had a spare bedroom, which he offered, while nearly everyone else offered a sofa for those left over. After the meeting was over, Jen approached the still-upset Legalman.

"Alaina? Everything will be okay, you'll see." Alaina Williams nodded and walked back to her desk. Jen watched as her friend looked longingly at the Saints desk set her parents had given her on her birthday last month. Almost everyone at JAG teased her about her devotion to her hometown football team, but Alaina merely shrugged and commented that their Redskins sucked worse than her Saints did.

Meg and her staff arrived with little fanfare, and all were monitoring the situation closely as Hurricane Katrina approached New Orleans. Several of the enlisted personnel in Meg's staff were reservists who lauded LN2 Williams when they found out that she was from the area. Unfortunately for them, Alaina Williams' prediction proved accurate as they watched the horrific images of the damage caused by Katrina on the news. Three weeks later, Alaina was finally able to reach her mother on her cell phone and learned that her family had all made it through safely, and that miraculously, only three of the thirteen houses owned by her relatives had been completely destroyed. Meg and her staff left as soon as temporary headquarters were set up in San Antonio, Texas.

In November, Jen was given the option to separate early, which she accepted. Being the JAG's Legalman came with certain privileges, including advanced notice of the promotions list. On her last day, she insisted on separate cars, and that Harm take the children to their daycare. Her husband obliged her, and she arrived about fifteen minutes before he did. As soon as he got there, there was another meeting in the conference room. As soon as the door closed, Biff Cresswell stood up.

"As most of you know, today is Petty Officer Rabb's final day with us here at JAG. However, Petty Officer, I had hoped that on your last day, you would ensure that your husband was wearing the correct uniform." Harm's jaw dropped as Jen grinned and pulled one of his dress blue coats from behind her chair.

"My apologies, sir. I couldn't get it from the tailors until this morning." Biff nodded and turned back to Harm.

"The O-6 results came out yesterday morning, and your orders with them. Attention to Orders!" The entire room snapped to attention. "Mr. Rabb, please repeat after me: I, Harmon David Rabb Junior…" Harm was in a daze as he repeated the oath of office. Biff Cresswell smiled at the dazed look on the man's face before turning to Jen. "Mrs. Rabb, would you please do the honors?" Jen grinned as her hands went to the buttons on the coat that Harm was wearing.

"I get permission to undress my husband in public? Outstanding!" Harm snapped out of the daze and looked at his grinning wife as she fastened the buttons on his new coat, resplendent with the four bars of a Captain.

"Captain Rabb, you have been selected to take command of Force Judge Advocate Europe. The post is in London. You've been given four days advance and two days of transit time. Captain Krennick is retiring, and has volunteered to help with your move. You may also choose your personal staff, and no one is off limits. Harm took a deep breath and nodded. "Also, we've made reservations tonight for your wet-down at Plaza Nocha at 1900. I was told that is a good choice." Harm nodded his agreement, and the meeting was adjourned.

Harm's first choice for executive officer was Bud, but he and Harriet declined. The choice for Legalman was an easy one, and he approached Alaina Williams, who accepted gleefully. Jen told him later that LN2 Williams' grandmother was a World War II War Bride from just outside London, and she had always wanted to visit. Several others at Headquarters accepted, and soon Harm had his personal staff. The movers had their house packed within a day, and soon everything was on its way to London. The following day, Harm and Jen said their final goodbyes to the gang at Benzinger's before going to Dulles and boarding their flight.

Harm's transition to being a Commanding Officer wasn't without its bumps in the road. His laid-back, easy-going nature made several of the male attorneys there underestimate him and his classic good looks made some of the females behave like idiots. Eventually, things settled down, and thanks to his Legalman and his wife, Harm got the hang of being in charge. The fall after they arrived, Jen was accepted into the psychology department at Oxford University, and became a full-time student. Among the military families, the Rabbs became one of the most well-liked. Harm's personnel evaluations were usually generous, but his staff knew that if you wanted to stay a part of JAG, then it behooved you to not piss the Captain off.

When Alaina Williams made LN1 off the September 2006 advancement exams, the results were announced in December and her beloved Saints were in the Playoffs. Harm and Jen decided to arrange for a New Orleans-themed wet-down, including a jazz band. Her fiancé was also from Louisiana, a Marine staff sergeant named Brandon Hughes, who ran the FJA security detail. SSGT Hughes was equally thrilled with the party, proudly wearing a Saints jersey with the number 26 on the back and the name McCallister.

As time passed, new faces joined Harm's staff. It was a happy day when LCDR Jason Tiner reported in, followed by LT Mike Roberts. Mikey had decided to follow in his older brother's footsteps, who, Harm and Jen were happy to hear, had been made a full Commander in 2008. Frankie and Trisha had been joined by three younger siblings: a brother, David Sergei, and two sisters, Megan Allison and Andrea Caitlyn. Sergei came to visit them in London several times, especially after he and Galina had several children of their own. Sergei was finally able to prove that he was indeed the son of Harmon Rabb, Senior, and with that, he Galina, and their children moved to the United States. This time, however, Sergei was able to get a job and after taking the name Rabb, watched as his family became American citizens. Harm was thrilled that the name Rabb would be carried on, with his children and Sergei's.

Eventually, word came via a letter from Bud, that General Cresswell was retiring, and different names were being suggested as his replacement. The top three choices turned out to be Harm, Kate Pike, and Colonel Elliot Mitchell. After months of waiting anxiously, the news finally broke. Harm had been chosen as the new Judge Advocate General and the promotion to Rear Admiral (Upper Half). Harm decided to take his Legalman, who had just gotten married, his head of security, who had just married his Legalman, Jason and Mikey back to JAG with him. He did laugh when he learned that Meg Austin was his replacement as Force Judge Advocate and sent her an e-mail recommending that she bring her own Legalman, security chief, and two junior attorneys, since he was taking his with him.

When Harm returned to JAG, nostalgia swept over him. He promptly made Bud his Chief of Staff, and LN1 Hughes the office manager. A week after he took command, Harm received a visitor in his office…the last person he ever expected to see.

When Harm went into work, he was holding the results of the latest advancements to Chief Petty Officer, and highlighted on it was the name 'Hughes, Alaina W.' She was already at her desk and informed him that he had someone waiting for him. As he opened the door, he saw former Marine Colonel Matthew O'Hara standing by his desk, looking at the portrait on the wall of Harm's family, including his five children. Harm looked at Colonel O'Hara, who stepped toward him, before turning back to Alaina.

"LN1 Hughes, get me the complete records of the Mackenzie/Vukovic courts-martial. It should be in the box of records marked 2005."

"Aye-aye, sir." Alaina rushed away from her desk towards the back room were the hard copies of the records were kept. Colonel O'Hara looked at Harm, questions in his eyes.

"I received several letters from Sarah over the past few years. She said that she'd been railroaded by you, her CO, and quite a few other people. I was released a few days ago, and wanted to find out exactly what the hell happened." A knock on the door interrupted anything Harm planned to say, and Alaina poked her head it.

"Here are the files that you requested, Admiral." Harm nodded as he accepted the stack.

"Thank you, LN1. Hold all of my calls until I tell you otherwise except for Jen. Tell the staff that we will be having a meeting in the conference room at 1000 for all hands."

"Aye-aye, sir."

"Dismissed." Alaina made an about face and left, closing the door behind her.

"Colonel," Harm began, "I hated what happened to Mac, which is why I had LN1 Hughes bring in the case files. This contains the results of the investigation conducted by Captain Meg Austin, including all of the depositions. Please read through these, and tell me what conclusions you would come to." Harm watched as Matt O'Hara's eyebrows shot further and further up into his hairline.

"What the hell happened to my niece, that she could see nothing wrong with her actions?" Harm sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Admiral Rabb had aged well, Matt noticed. The silver that glinted from his temples and was shot through his thick black hair suited him.

"Colonel…"

"Just call me Matt, please, Admiral."

"Harm, then, Matt." Harm took a deep breath. "Matt, I hate to say it, but I think what happened was that she had gotten away with so much by this point, that she thought that she was untouchable. Had A.J. Chegwidden not retired, there's a good chance that she would have come out of this unscathed as well. However, there was a big difference between A.J. and Biff Cresswell, and Mac let her hormones overrule her common sense. My wife told me that she believes that Mac was so certain that no matter what happened, I would always be waiting for her, protecting her from the consequences that she decided that she could do as she pleased. When she told me that we would never be together, I don't know if she truly meant it, but at the time, I took it as fact and walked away. My life was in shambles, since I thought my Navy career was over." Harm pointed at the picture of his wedding day, of him and Jen smiling at Frank Burnett, who was the photographer. "If Jen hadn't asked me to have dinner the night both A.J. and Mac told me to take a hike, I don't know what would have happened. It opened my eyes to see that I'd had blinders on for a long time, and was missing out on a wonderful woman. Mac went ballistic when she found out Jen and I had married, even suggested that Jen be courts-martialed for what she said to me when she was in labor with the twins."

"Why would your wife be courts-martialed? She's a civilian, isn't she?"

"She is now, but at the time, she was Navy enlisted." Matt snorted.

"So what did she tell you?" Harm laughed.

"Something along the lines of if I ever touched her again, she'd cut it off and make me eat it. The statement was laced with some very colorful profanity." As they were talking, the cell phone that Matt O'Hara was carrying rang. Matt looked at Harm after glancing at the caller ID. "It's Sarah, I think," he said as he pressed the talk button.

"Hello…yes, I got your last letter…yes, I've spoken with an attorney…in fact I am speaking with the new Judge Advocate General…Sarah, that's not going to happen…no, Sarah, the new JAG is not going to throw your case out and free you…Sarah, do you even know who the New JAG is?" Matt paused briefly. "Sarah, the new JAG is Admiral Harmon Rabb, Jr." As soon as he finished speaking, Matt pulled the phone away from his ear, and Harm could hear feminine screeching through it. Once it stopped, Matt put the receiver back to his ear. "Sarah, I've read the case files…I'm not sure that has anything to do with this, but yes, the admiral is still married…yes, I know how that happened…Sarah, that's your own fault…I told you not to let him go fourteen years ago…no, Sarah, I'm not taking her side, I've never met the woman…okay, we'll talk more later…I love you, too…bye." Matt turned the phone off and looked at Harm. "Was she this way…"

"From the day my marriage was announced by A.J., yes."

"I blame myself for part of this. When her friend Eddie died, I had a hand in her being able to avoid the consequences then. From what you've told me, and what I've read here, Sarah seemed to be able to avoid the consequences of her actions for years, and finally, it all caught up with her." Matthew O'Hara took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry for disturbing you this morning, Harm."

"It's not a problem, Matt. If I'd been in your shoes, I'd probably have done the same thing." Matt stood and Harm walked him through the bullpen, shaking his hand before Matt left the building. Harm then called for the meeting. Once his staff, which included Commander Bud Roberts, LCDR Jason Tiner, LT Mike Roberts, and Commander Talley Mayfield among others. As soon as everyone was seated, Harm brandished the papers that he was holding.

"I received word this morning from the CNO that the results of the selection board for Chief Petty Officer have been finalized. Congratulations to Chief Petty Officer select Alaina Hughes." The group began applauding as Harm turned to the happy Chief-select.

"Chief-select Hughes, since we don't have another chief in the office at the time, your chief's initiation will be conducted by the chief's mess at the Pentagon. They will be here at 1300, so pick someone to assist you with your duties until your pinning ceremony in September."

Shortly after Chief Hughes received her anchors, another familiar face joined the new JAG family, much to the delight of the new LCDR Mike Roberts. Mike had lost touch with her until now, and was thrilled when Major Cammie Cresswell joined the Staff to replace CDR Tiner, who had been transferred to the JLSO Southwest in San Diego.

When football season started, Harm and Jen, who thanks to the influence of Chief Hughes and her husband Gunnery Sergeant Hughes, cheered the New Orleans team on. In early 2010, Harm was even able to arrange for tickets for all of them to travel to Miami in order to watch the Super Bowl. Time went on, and right before Christmas one year, one final loose end from the past was tied up.

Jen had been shopping with the children when, distracted, she bumped into an older man and sent them both crashing to the linoleum. The man, who appeared to be in his early sixties, looked at Jen, eyes wide in recognition.

"Jennifer, Lord have mercy, how many men did you fornicate with to have so many brats." Jen stiffened as she recognized the voice of her father and stood up. Harm had agreed to meet them, and she saw him, resplendent in his dress blues, coming off the escalator.

"Only one, Dad, and that's the man I married." Conrad Coates snorted and shook his head.

"Don't lie to me, you little tramp. You might have trapped some poor soul into marrying you and having one of these, but no man would be fool enough to stay with you for that long." By now, Harm had heard enough, plus David and Andrea had both spotted him.

"Daddy," Andrea called out, rushing toward Harm. Harm leaned down and hugged the children before reaching over to kiss his wife.

"Hey, beautiful," Harm pulled away slightly, but slipped his arm around Jen's waist. "You never did tell me what you wanted for Christmas this year." Jen smiled and leaned into his shoulder.

"Harm, what more could you possibly give me? We've been married for almost thirteen years now, have five wonderful children…my life is perfect, thanks to you." Reverend Coates saw the challenge in Harm's eyes, turned on his heel, and walked away, and with him, the final ghost from his and Jen's past.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

28 June 2030

That afternoon at Annapolis was one of the most beautiful that anyone could remember, and in the opinion of Jennifer Rabb, perfect for a wedding. Today, the last of her children to settle down, Navy LCDR Harmon Francis Rabb, was getting married to Elizabeth Roberts. Lizzy's parents were Bud and Harriet Roberts, who were just as delighted with the marriage as Harm and Jen were. Jen glanced over at her husband, who was laughing at something Harriet had said. Harm's hair had gone almost completely silver by now, but in Jen's opinion, her 66 year old husband was still as handsome as the day she married him. Harm's retirement ceremony was next week, and he and Jen intended to move to the Rabb family farm in Blacksburg, Virginia. After serving as the JAG for almost 15 years, Harm had been promoted once again, breaking the unspoken rule that being JAG was a dead end. He ended up serving at the Pentagon as an advisor to the Joint Chiefs of Staff for the last few years of his career, and was even considered for the position of Chief of Naval Operations. Instead, Harm decided that it was time to turn the Navy over to the next generation, and return home.

Harm looked over at Jen, who appeared to be lost in thought. He made his excuses to Bud and Harriet before walking over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harm whispered in her hair. Jen leaned back into his chest, snuggling against him.

"Just thinking how lucky I am." Harm chuckled as he pulled her closer.

"No, Jen, I'm the lucky one. I thank God every night that He led you into my office that day, and down to my car." Pretty soon, it was time for the wedding to start, and the Rabbs took their seats. As the wedding commenced, no one paid attention to the slightly stooped, grey haired woman sitting in the last pew. Half-way through the service, the stranger stood up and left as quietly as she came. Her dark brown eyes rested on Harm and Jen briefly as she stood at the church doors. Slipping through them, she didn't notice that both Harm and Jen had seen her.

"Was that who I think it was?" Jen whispered to her husband who nodded.

"She finished her sentence last month, and was released. I thought that she had returned to Arizona, but I guess she needed to find some closure as well."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Harm shook his head as he leaned back.

"There's no need, Jen. That chapter of my life ended in March of 2005, and I don't see a need to open a door that's been closed for so long. I just hope that she has come to terms with everything that happened and finally found some peace."

_ Well, that's it for What Will Be. However, my muse was in overdrive in Louisiana, and I have a few more Harm/Jen fics and ficlets for your reading pleasure. Look out for London Bridges (one-shot), Paperwork (another one-shot), and Looking Forward (multi-chapter). If any of you are also Harry Potter fans, I wrote a multi-chapter fic for that a while back that I am finally publishing called American Connections. Enjoy and please keep reviewing. _


End file.
